Cat & Mouse
by gostlcards
Summary: VERY AU, set before events of "Queen of Hearts". Mr. Gold doesn't like the new man who has made his way into town. He neither likes the way the man seems to not care about pushing all of his buttons in a way that absolutely infuriates him, nor is he pleased that the man seems to know exactly which ones to push. Who the hell does Neal Cassady think he is anyways?


AU, takes place before "Queen of Hearts". I'd written this up before "Queen of Hearts" but didn't get it as edited as I wanted to before it aired. I was gonna give up on it, but I love the idea of Neal being Bae, and being around Rumple and playing him without Gold actually knowing about it for a bit. So this is what I have :) hope everyone likes it.

* * *

He rolled into town sometime before the full moon but after Belle's kidnapping. Gold took of slight notice; he was a bit preoccupied, what with the town's restriction, and his attempt to woo his way back into his love's good graces. Charming didn't seem to care either way, nor notice him. It was only Henry, he knew, that David seemed to be the least bit concerned with it, the people of Storybrooke still so wrapped up in their own individual identity crises' to be concerned with anyone else's. He watched from the store window as the man was interrupted by a stern faced 10 year old who seemed to be giving him a dressing down. He couldn't help but notice the way the man seemed almost amused, but had his whole demeanor change when Henry got done.

He hurried after the boy when Henry turned on his heel sharply, content with the part he had played in protecting the town from any unwelcome strangers that may be here to hurt the townspeople. He grabbed the boy by the arm, tight enough to get his attention, and without understanding or reason, Gold felt himself fly out of the doors and into their path. The man looked up as Henry did, both with expressions of surprise and apprehension on them. The stranger seemed to sink back away from him, releasing the boy.

"Henry, is everything alright my boy?"

Taken aback by the concern, Henry gaped for a moment before stuttering for a bit, his brave lion demeanor nowhere to be found. "It's...it's fine, Mr. Gold. He was just asking about Emma."

"Emma?" He asked sharply, attempting to make eye contact with the stranger. "And what business might a newcomer to Storybrooke like you have with Ms. Swan?"

Although he had initially shrunk back away from the shopkeeper when he first approached them, he now seemed a bit more confident. He straightened, a smirk on his face, as if now that there had been an exchange, he was safe. "Let's just say, I'm trying to satiate my innate curiosity." He grinned and then winked down at Henry. "Sorry, kiddo, I didn't mean to scare you. I've just never been to a town like this before, but I tell you what," He raised his gaze to meet Gold's and smiled wider. "I think I'm really going to enjoy my stay. Mr. Gold, was it? Names Cassady. Neal, Cassady." He grabbed the magician's hand without permission, drawing a glare from the older man before spinning on his heel. "I'll see you again soon."

He didn't specify exactly who he meant.

* * *

Mr. Cassady's presence continued to be the proverbial splinter in his paw. On a dismal afternoon, after hitting many more road blocks than he was tolerant of, he decided a visit to the library may be just the thing to brighten his afternoon. However, the scene which greeted him only served to test his patience ever the more.

Behind the main desk at the library sat Belle, frowning in the face of the glowing computer screen. Behind her was the menace of the day, leaned low as he braced himself with one arm as he seemed to be helping her navigate the application she was working on, pointing at the screen and guiding her hand on the mouse as he softly explained what he was doing. He must've been joking with her, because she was smiling and laughing as he smirked behind her. Gold's grip on the cane head whitened as it grew firmer with every second. The urge to beat the man in a fashion that he had struck down Moe French only months earlier overwhelmed him, but he forced himself to breathe deeply and calm himself. As if by instinct, Belle looked up and it warmed his heart to see her smile brighten and grow only more genuine as she caught sight of him.

"Rumple." She pushed back on her chair, causing Neal to straighten up and back away, meeting Gold's gaze with a smirk and a nod, which Gold ignored. He embraced Belle as she made her way over, planting a soft kiss on her cheek with a warm smile in return.

"Belle. How is your day going?" His gaze traveled over her head to the man who walked to them now, a slight swagger to his step grinding on Gold's last nerve. "I see you have some company?"

"Oh my, yes. Mr. Cassady is so helpful. He came in looking for something to new to read, to keep him occupied and began to tell me all his tales of travel...he was just helping me figure out the computer. I'm still having so much trouble with it."

"How...considerate."

"I do my best," Neal replied with a crocodile smile. "Ms. French here has been so helpful and kind. I can see why you're so sweet on her."

Belle seemed to pull back at that, her pale cheeks coloring pink at the mention. "Oh, Mr. Gold and I...we're not...we're just friends."

Gold struggled to maintain the calm facade, but inwardly felt as if he were falling from a very high place. He fought to keep from glaring at the man, knowing the statement was made to draw out a reaction and to embarrass the older man; he had, of course, not spoken to Mr. Cassady about something so personal and close to his own heart, but this was a small town with little else than gossip to keep the trapped citizens entertained. The look in the man's eye told Gold that it was exactly what he had wanted to happen.

"Oh, well, my apologies. I guess I was misinformed."

"It appears you were." Gold snapped, causing Belle to shoot him a chastising glance before walking towards the backroom behind the desk she had just occupied. She emerged, a light jacket in hand as she cast him a glance with a raised brow.

"I was just about to get some lunch, if you were up for it Rumple?"

"Of course, my dear."

She smiled softly, almost knowingly, and turned to the newcomer, pulling her jacket on and folding her hands delicately in front of her waste. "And Mr. Cassady? You should join us as well. Granny's has some delicious hamburgers."

Rage roiled in Mr. Gold's gut as Neal smiled and shot a wink his way with the lady out of eyesight. "Ms. French, I would be delighted."

* * *

A few days after their terse, awkward lunch break had taken place, Gold again found himself encountering the man who had become the bane of his existence in this infernal town. It wasn't quite as direct as the past few times; instead, he found himself quite intrigued to see Cassady sitting across from, of all people, David Nolan, outside of the Rabbit Hole as they appeared to be discussing something, rather animatedly and jovially, over drinks. He watched from across the street for some time, and when Neal took his leave, Gold watched with increased interest as he shook the interim Sheriff's hand and nodded goodbye, receiving a good natured pat from the shepherd turned prince in return before he left the patio.

Gold scowled from his hiding place across the street. He had never taken the prince for a superb genius of any kind, but he had always seemed a decent judge of character. How could he not sense the snakelike manipulative nature of this stranger?

He limped over quickly, approaching the Sheriff as he exited the restaurant now that he was alone. David's face clouded over as he saw him come closer.

"Mr. Gold. To what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked dryly, crossing his arms as his lips settled into a straight line.

"Making new friends I see?"

"Would you like me to check with you in the future before I do so?" The sheriff was frowning as he snapped back at the shop owner, who sighed in response. He began to rub the bridge of his nose, deciding to go about this discussion a bit differently.

"I was only going to ask, because I saw him speaking with Henry a few days earlier, and he grabbed him. I was...concerned."

David's eyebrows rose with worry, and he seemed to relax a bit. "Grabbed him? What do you mean, grabbed him?"

"By the arm. He was speaking with him, about your daughter if I'm correct. He seemed agitated. He's not from Storybrooke originally you know. He's new."

David frowned once more. "I do know. The reason he was speaking with Henry was because he is old friends with Emma, from back in her foster days." His voice was almost pained as he spoke of his daughter's past, wincing just so as he avoided eye contact with the old warlock. He sighed once more. "He offered his help in getting her back. He seems harmless, although the next time I see him, I will ensure we are clear on him never touching my grandson again."

Gold smiled at that. "And you think he is trustworthy? Based solely on this fact?"

"I deem very few in this town trustworthy, Mr. Gold, but as you know personally, I do not let that keep me from being perfectly cordial or civil with them." He replied pointedly. "I will keep your concerns in mind. Which, by the way, I find interesting; since when have you been concerned about anyone but yourself?"

Gold faltered at that, his gaze turning downcast. David knew he was concerned for Belle, and that had surprised him enough, but for Henry...how could he explain to this man about his boy? About his once family? He could not, and would not; would not even admit to himself, fully, that sometimes when Henry looked at him with those big brown eyes, he could not help but be called back to the time in his own small village, when similar eyes would smile at him from across a table, and that was all he had ever needed.

"Ah, yes, well." The old man stumbled over himself. "I guess I will let you alone then. I apologize for taking your time, Sheriff." He turned to take his leave, hobbling back off to his store.

David watched him go, guilt settling in. Such sharp words hadn't been necessary, but sometimes, his disdain for the man was unable to be suppressed. Cursing inwardly, and knowing where he was heading anyway, he hurried up behind him and cleared his throat. "Look, Gold, that was uncalled for. I apologize."

"No matter." Gold waved at him as David settled next to him to match him step for step. "You're quite right, your grandson is not my concern."

"What is it about him that offends you so much, then, if not just that? Because it can't be just that."

"Because, Mr. Nolan, Mr. Cassady is arrogant." He stopped in his tracks, turning to face the Sheriff with an air of affront. "He is sharp tongued, and he is an outsider to this town. There is no one here he knows or cares for, and yet here he is; I don't trust him, and believe there is more to him than we could know, and I consider that very dangerous."

He could hear his pulse in his ears, fired up from his litany of grievances he has passed down to his companion, but was off-put to find David suppressing a grin, his cheeks twitching at the resistance. "That's what you have a problem with? An arrogant smart ass that thinks he can do anything he wants and have no one know anything about him?" He shook his head with a chuckle. "I will heed your concerns, Mr. Gold, but until Mr. Cassady does anything criminal, it will merely be a cautious eye. I will see you around."

Gold watched him jog to the sheriff's car across the street, shaking his head and laughing the entire way, and felt his neck burn. Was the man implying that Mr. Cassady's persona was not far off from his own? He found himself deeply offended by such an accusation, but he shook his head, scowling.

No. He was nothing like Neal Cassady. Bae's face came to his mind, heart clenching in his chest at the thought of his boy. He was fighting for something much more dear anyone would believe.

* * *

He had hoped, when he had heard and seen little of the stranger that maybe he had left town. But it was soon after the sleeping curse fallout debacle that the bell rang on the door, drawing Gold's attention to the drifter's drawn face as it entered the store. Gone was the self-important expression that usually accompanied him in the presence Gold. Instead, he seemed to draw inward to himself as he shuffled forward. He nodded at the shop keeper, but began to look at the knick-knacks around the store, browsing without a word. After a few minutes of silence, Gold could not keep quiet any longer.

"Mr. Cassady, is there something I can do for you?"

The man tossed him a glance and a tight smile, shifting back and forth on his feet as he seemed to be choosing his words in his silence. "Regina...said you helped her son for nothing in return. Is that true?" He whispered it as he toyed with a gadget on a shelf on the wall. Gold was taken aback by the hesitance of the man's tone, of this man who had been so brash and forward thus far, so sneaky and quick with his tongue. He crossed his hands over the head of his cane and cleared his throat.

"I did. Henry was having night terrors. I simply supplied a drought that would help him to fight them better." He wasn't lying, really. But this newcomer may know nothing of magic and spells, and of other dimensions. Gold could tell from the way he asked about Emma, about the way his eyes lingered on her boy that he had known Emma in the past, and Henry had to get his brown eyes and hair from someone other than his mother. Although he couldn't be sure, the sudden outward concern the drifter had for the boy might not be such a coincidence.

He watched the man's head bob up and down as he nodded. "That's mighty kind of you. Considering I hear you're not Regina's biggest fan."

Gold hissed before he chuckled, shifting from his bad leg to his good. "Ah yes. We have been quite at odds with each other for a number of years, for quite sometime." He softened, Henry's pale, terrified face suddenly taking up space in his mind. "But...the child should not have to pay for the sins of the parent. I learned that lesson the hard way too long ago. I suppose...I am always trying to repent for it."

The drifter flinched just slightly at his words, and turned as he cleared his throat. "Well, I just wanted to thank you. I'm an old friend of Emma's and...well I know that she would want her son to be taken care of. It's good to know he is cared for by so many."

"Ah, yes, well you know the saying. It takes a village."

Neal smirked back the man, letting a soft chuckle escape his lips as he turned to examine some of the trinkets on the wall, his fingers brushing over the solid oak carved there. "I do indeed." He stayed silent for a few moments before clearing his throat and shaking his head. "That's all I came for, to thank you. I'm going to go now. Good night, Mr. Gold."

Intrigued by the man's sudden vulnerability, the shop owner called out to him quickly, stopping the younger man in his step. "So tell me this, before you leave. Why are you here in Storybrooke?"

The stranger seemed to size him up for a quiet moment before deciding to answer instead of to continue his leave. "A long time ago, I committed a terrible wrong against Emma Swan. I suppose I'm here to do whatever I need to to make that right."

"And do you think such a wrong could be forgiven, and a man redeemed? Despite the actions being so terrible?"

Neal leveled the man with a stare. "I believe redemption is obtainable for even the sourest of souls, if the one who committed the wrong is earnest enough. You may be even well on your own way, what with how you've helped Henry."

"And who's to say there's any redemption I need?" Gold barbed back, a look of amusement on his face. He enjoyed this Neal Cassady; almost as if he had someone to match his own cunning. The man didn't smile back as he replied, but the way his gaze bored into Gold's own sent a chill down his spine.

"Did you not just mention repentance? I like to think there's a need for all of us to redeem ourselves for something."

There was something else in the way he said it that made Gold's heart race with nerves. Neal kept his eyes locked on Gold's, unwavering to the point that Gold faltered and dropped it himself. He swallowed hard. "Well then, Mr. Cassady. I hope you get what you came to Storybrooke for."

Neal smiled softly back at him before reaching for the door's handle and taking his leave. "Oh, I believe I will Mr. Gold. That, and much, much more."

* * *

_I may continue it, in the same verse, i haven't really decided yet. it will probably be heavily influenced by what we get after the hiatus. less than two weeks!_


End file.
